Long Overdue
by SKaylor95
Summary: it might be the fact that i'm really pissed for other reasons but every alice in any story that i read just annoys the hell out of me.  so this is what i would say to her if i was there right now.


**I know that there will be many people out in Fandom that will really hate this piece. But I have been reading story after story about the Twilight gang and the more I read about Alice the more her tendencies to be immature and demanding all in the name of trivial things that really shouldn't matter so much to someone the more annoyed with her I get. And as I was unable to find a good ranting story about anyone in the Cullen family getting fed up with her I have decided to write one myself. Please do not send me too much hate; I can only take so much. **

********Late May, 2009*************

Finally! It was Friday, I had finished my homework, my boyfriend would be home again in the morning and I could now go to sleep. Granted it was barely 10:00 and as it was a Friday night most people would consider me a "loser" because I wanted to stay in but the truth was it had just been a taxing week. I had a really hard test in Calculus and three quizzes in my advanced English Lit. class. And as my boyfriend, Edward, was out of town this week everything seemed to drag.

In fact when Edward was absent from my daily life lots of things seemed to go wrong. Both Mike and Eric thought his absence meant that I would completely forget about mine and Edward's three-year relationship, so they fallowed me around relentlessly. Also Edward wasn't there to rein in his sister, Alice.

Alice Cullen, Edward's younger sister, had been my friend for a long time. You could compare my relationship with her to that small beeping sound that your car makes when your seatbelt isn't buckled. The sound can seem ignorable for a while and you appreciate its purpose. It's there to keep you safe. But the longer it lasts the more it grates under your skin. The little things that you ignored start to become the big things that make you want to avoid her for as long as possible. I used to wonder why Edward never liked Alice. Always referring to her with a tone suggesting bitterness and annoyance. I would chalk it up to his sibling rivalry but I was starting to understand. He had had longer than I had to get annoyed by her; he had been with her for twelve years before I had even met her.

But enough about Alice, it was my night—had it not been for a date with her poor, unfortunate, boyfriend: Jasper Whitlock, it would not have been—and I was going to spend it how I wanted: sleeping away the hours until Edward was home again.

*********9:30AM the Next Morning***********

"Good morning, beautiful," a sweet, velvet voice whispered into my ear. A smile stretched onto my as I stretched and rolled over into his arms. Finally I felt my body relax. The tension I didn't know I had melted away the moment he came back to me.

"Hey, handsome. I thought your plane landed at two."

"Got an earlier flight, waking up super early is worth it if I get to hold you sooner." He nuzzled his face into my neck and I knew he had missed my sent as much as I had missed his.

"How was Dartmouth?"

"Excellent, we will have so much fun there. It's a beautiful campus with plenty of coed dorms,"

"okay, Casanova, let's make it to graduation before we worry about coed dorms," I giggled.

"Awe, come on! Please let's talk about the—"

"And anyway, I was thinking we would have our own apartment anyway. One with our own bedroom. With our own bed…"

"Yes let's talk about that—"

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

I reached over Edward's body and grabbed my phone.

ALICE was written across my screen. Growling quietly I hit "ignore" and turned back to my boyfriend. Just as we had gotten back into our reunion my phone buzzed again. Not bothering to check the name I grabbed it and shut it off, my annoyance with his sister amused Edward to no end so he simply chuckled and rolled me back under him to continue what we had started…

************5:00PM That Same Day******************

"Bella, where do you want to go for dinn—"

"BELLA!" Alice shouted from outside while pounding on my front door.

"Ugh, no!" I groaned to myself and banged my head on the kitchen table. Edward sighed and started massaging my shoulders.

"Just stay quiet, maybe it'll go away," he whispered.

"God, I can't take anymore of thi—"

"_**BELLA!**_" she shrieked from outside and for a moment I feared for the life of my glassware. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! THERE IS A NEW STORE AT THE MALL IN SEATTLE AND YOU HAVE TO STAND IN LINE WITH ME TONIGHT!" the silence after that was deafening.

After a long pause I started to grow hope that she had left but that soon vanished when she appeared in my foyer, a small key in hand.

"Oh, BELLA!" she sang and I groaned some more.

"Where did you get a key, Alice?" Edward hissed at her.

"I barrowed the one on your keychain when you went out, made a copy, you wouldn't give me the one hat I wanted so I had to take matters into my own hands." Apparently there wasn't anything wrong with that situation to Alice.

"You can't just invite yourself over to people's houses, Alice, we have plans, you're not taking her to the mall,"

"NO! You just can't do that to me! I don't have anyone else to go with"—that's a shock—"and I need her. I brought outfits and everything!" she cheered and whined at the same time. Sensing a full-on "Alice Rant" coming on I just gave Edward a look said "just give up" and he sighed. She beamed at our displeasure and dragged me up to my room.

After squeezing me into a tiny dress that was not fit to be out in the current weather and burning me about twenty times with a curling without bothering to apologize she deemed me "suitable to be seen with her". When we went down the stairs Edward had a fit over my lack of a jacket in the almost freezing and misty weather but she said that it would ruin my look and screamed and cried for about ten minutes. He sighed and kissed my goodbye, a look of worry on his face.

*************12:45PM the next day***************

I sniffled for the thirtieth time that hour and yawned. Alice hadn't been kidding when she said it was an all-night thing. I had tried to reason with her that I was cold and tired but she just had to keep shopping. I was almost at my breaking point when she turned to be and handed me the three bags she had just purchased. Did I mention that I was also in charge of holding ALL of her bags?

"Okay, I'm tired so we can go home now. Will you drive so that I can sleep? And before you say anything I know what you're thinking: how will I thank her for letting me drive her Proshe? Well, no thanks necessary!" she giggled and started trotting to her yellow car.

The drive back was terrible. Traffic was horrible and my head was pounding. I really thought that I was getting sick based on the intense sweating despite my shudders. I was delirious by the time I reached home and briefly considered letting the snoring Alice in the backseat stay where she was but decided that she would only get upset and further aggravate my headache.

Needless to say she was super-cranky when I woke her up and asked if she could just crash at my house. I reluctantly agreed and went to set up a bed on the couch for her. She came trotting down the stairs in a new pair of pajamas she had supposedly bought for me—in her size!—and smiled at me.

"Awe, B, thanks for staying on the couch and letting me have your bed! You're the best! Consider this shopping trip repaid!" she kissed me on the cheek and ran up the stairs!

**********One Week Later***********

I had finally gotten over my terrible cold that came from my night outside without a jacket and Edward was finally just getting over his rage.

"Bella, I need you to take me to the store right now!" Alice yelled from my living room. She had refused to give up my key.

"Alice, our graduation is in two hours, what could you possibly need at the store?" Edward yelled back down at his sister.

"I need Bella to get me my candy! It's very important that I have something to eat during that incredibly long ceremony! Come on, B, you're leaving me, wont you just buy me some candy?" she whined.

Groaning, I rolled off on my bed and headed downstairs.

**************After Graduation Party at the Cullen's*************

My parents were here, Edward's parents were here and Jasper's parents were here. Though this was a celebration for the three of us the party somehow turned into Alice getting together with all of her Junior friends and bashing on all of the graduating Seniors from that year. While gossiping loudly and blaring her Brittney Spears through the loudspeakers she continually dissed my friend Angela because her boyfriend, Ben, was about half of an inch shorter than her.

She moved onto discussing the fashion sense of the faculty. When she started to bitch about how Mrs. Cope—my Advanced English Lit. teacher whom I liked very much—and how she was always wearing colors that clashed so, obviously, she didn't deserve to be treated like a human being, I had had enough!

"Alice! This is a party! This is a party for me and Edward and Jasper! We are all graduating Seniors! So would you please, for five seconds, turn off that horrible music, quiet down and stop bitching about how you hate 90% of my class? And Mrs. Cope is a wonderful teacher and those clashing colors just-so-happen to be the school colors! So stop being a bitch!"

"B—B—Bella! Why are you being so mean? I have only ever been nice to you!" she cried at me. The entire room was silent. I decided since I had already begun I might as well finish this.

"You have never been nice to me. You are a self centered little girl who cares entirely too much about trivial things like looking right and being liked. You constantly bully me into doing stupid things for you regardless of my mental state, my body's basic needs, and being physically ill! And god-forbid we actually deny you anything! You will either bitch and moan and cry and whine and even threaten us until we give you what you want and if that doesn't work for you, you will just take what you want anyway. Example: my house keys! I didn't give you a key to my house for a reason and you completely disregarded my wishes and did what you wanted to do because you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. And I am so glad that you re stuck here with no hope of leaving for a whole year because that gives me a year away from you! And honey, don't kid yourself into thinking you will get into Dartmouth.

"I lived through your bullshit for long enough and I'm telling you right now that I'm done. We're not friends, we're not even acquaintances. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist to me."

"You can't do that, Bella. Unless you and Edward break up you are stuck with me forever."

"Maybe as the annoying cousin that I only see for holidays and funerals!"

"Edward will always choose me over you!" she screamed.

Edward chuckled and walked up behind me.

"Sorry, dear Alice. I have had enough of your bullshit too. As far as I'm concerned the only thing you are to me is a nuisance."

"MOM! DADDY! They're being mean to me! Make them stop! Do it now!" she cried to Edward's parents.

"Alice, she's right. We have been trying to help for quite some time now but you wont stop. I mean, honey, you stole my credit card because I gave you one with a twenty thousand dollar limit! You need help!" Esme whispered to her hysterical daughter.

"Fine! I don't need you guys! I have Jazzy! Jazzy! You still love me, right?" she went to hug him but he sidestepped her.

"Alice you know I only stayed with you so that you wouldn't bribe Coach James to kick me off of the baseball team. I'm going to college and you should move on."

"WHAT? I would never do that! Stop lying!" she cried.

"Alice, give it up. We know it's true. You have nothing. Maybe now you can get some help." Esme tried to soothe her daughter. She grunted and ran up the stairs to her outrageously flamboyant room in tears. I almost felt bad for doing this to her. Until Carlisle sent a look in my direction that said "it had been a long time coming".

##########2011#######

It had taken a lot of doing *cough* cutting her off completely and the fact that she failed almost every class for cheating *cough* but she was almost normal again. She had yet to apologize for her actions throughout my high school years so Edward and I were only nice to her when absolutely necessary. After we got away from her we were outrageously happy. I was able to focus on my schoolwork and Edward and nothing else. Without her constant presence in my life and the constant headaches I was able to see what really mattered. Carlisle and Esme tried to stomach her when she was home from Seattle Community College but I noticed that they strategically planned vacations when she had time to come home.

She had spent months trying to get Jasper back but after he was out of Forks there wasn't much she could do. Apparently she was dating Mike Newton—who had also decided to attend Seattle Community College—and according to her Facebook status they were "Happy as a Sunflower".

But as much as it seems that I always think about her that couldn't be farther from the truth. I focus on Edward, and planning our wedding, and maintaining a scholarship. I have great friends who know how to take the word "no" but also are amazing enough that I would happily sacrifice some sleep to spend time with them. I'm allowed to dress HOWEVER I wanted I never get hell for wearing my sweats to the supermarket. I loved my life and as much as you could say it was because Alice wasn't in it, it was just because I had absolutely everything I loved with me and nothing that didn't love me for just who I am.

**Please don't send me too much hate! But please review!**


End file.
